


True Color

by RoseliaRinRin



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Deals a bit with the struggles of being in a same-sex relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Happy Birthday Moca-chan~, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseliaRinRin/pseuds/RoseliaRinRin
Summary: ‘Dear Moca,I’m very sorry I’m not here to wake you up today. Something unexpected came up and I had to leave early to go sort it out. I really am sorry for leaving so suddenly, and I must also apologise seeing as I don’t know how long it will take to resolve this issue. As a result, I’m afraid I’ll have to cancel our morning plans. I asked the others if they would be able to meet up today with you, but because we had made plans it seems they also made plans of their own, and it’s too late to cancel them. I really am sorry. But as soon as I sort this out I’ll let you know and we can properly celebrate the day.Happy Birthday Moca.Yours truly,Mitake Ran’*****It’s Moca’s birthday, but Ran is nowhere to be seen.Left all alone on such a special day, Moca reminisces about the past, about a time when her and Ran were almost forced to break up.As Moca drifts in the past, what is Ran doing?‘Go foward willingly.’-True Color





	True Color

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I’m back after... many months! Ahaha...
> 
> I know I said I would try to write another story soon after my last one, but it was hard to be inspired in finding something to write about.
> 
> But! Today I come bearing another MocaRan story! This one is in honour of my best girl’s birthday, the adorable Moca-chan!
> 
> It’s quite ansgtsy, which is not exactly birthday celebration material, but I promise it has a happy end!
> 
> Anyway, let’s just get right into it then!

**【** **Ten** **years** **after** **the** **events** **in** **game** **】**

3rd September

At Moca’s and Ran’s house

Moca woke up to the feeling of soft sunlight seeping in through the curtains. Mumbling sleepily to herself, she reached over to the other side of the double sized bed, seeking the familiar warmth that was always next to her; to her surprise, all her hand grasped were the cold bedsheets beneath her. Moca unsuccessfully tried to open her eyes, but found it hard to let go of the peaceful dreamland she was floating amisd. Reaching up to her eyes to rub her sleepiness away, she attempted to sit up, this time successfully. She had only just woke up and yet she felt her energy already draining away at such a simple task.

Shaking her head rid of those tiring thoughts, she looked over to where she had been expecting her cute girlfriend to be sleeping, but the empty bed, bar for herself, confirmed the absence of the raven haired girl.

Crying internally at the thought of leaving the warm haven that was her bed, Moca got herself up, pausing to put on one of her soft hoodies before making her way out of the bedroom. Surprisingly, Moca didn’t smell any sort of cooking drifting around the house, which is what she had been expecting her missing partner to be doing, considering the date today and all. Finally making it to the kitchen, Moca saw it empty. A fragment of sadness wrapped around her chest and squeezed at her; she couldn’t help but feel lonely in the empty house.

Moca tried to shake off those negative thoughts, afterall there could be many reasons for the other girl to have left early. In fact, she probably snuck out to buy her beloved Moca some of the best Yamabuki bakery bread as a surprise.

As Moca tried to force herself to smile at those thoughts, she noticed a piece of paper, neatly folded, lying on top of the dining room table. Curiously, Moca picked it up, unfolding it to be met by her girlfriend’s elegant handwriting.

『 Dear Moca,

I’m very sorry I’m not here to wake you up today. Something unexpected came up and I had to leave early to go sort it out. I really am sorry for leaving so suddenly, and I must also apologise seeing as I don’t know how long it will take to resolve this issue. As a result, I’m afraid I’ll have to cancel our morning plans. I asked the others if they would be able to meet up today with you, but because we had made plans it seems they also made plans of their own, and it’s too late to cancel them. I really am sorry. But as soon as I sort this out I’ll let you know and we can properly celebrate the day.

Happy Birthday Moca.

Yours truly,

Mitake Ran 』

Moca sighed, sitting herself down on a nearby chair. She understood that Ran was a very busy person, of course she did, but she had been hoping that today nothing of this sort would crop up. Perhaps she hadn’t prayed to Babanbo-sama enough.

Ran, now at the age of 25, had inherited the Mitake School of Flower Arrangement a year ago. She surprised everyone by how committed she had become towards flower arranging during high school. Ran had gone onto achieve very above average grades in high school, and even attended a respected university in Tokyo. After three years of university she had begun to work under her father, in the process learning everything she would need to know to run the school. All of her hard work came to fruition last year, when Ran’s father had stepped down as the head, making Ran the head of the Mitake School of Flower Arrangement.

Whoever could’ve predicted this outcome when considering Ran’s rebellious years of middle and early high school? That said, Moca was extremely proud of her girlfriend, and she had never once doubted Ran’s capabilities, although not the same could be said about her own feelings towards Ran’s passion in flower arrangement.

Ran and Moca became a couple towards the end of their second year of high school, but the long and painful journey they faced back then almost broke them up. To this day Moca could feel paralysing chills running through her body when she thought about the incident they faced four years ago.

* * *

**【**_ **Four** **years** **earlier** _】

_ _

_Moca sighed as her worn out legs trekked through the seemingly endless corridor, her sleepy eyes focused on the door up ahead. It had been a long day of lectures and her part-time job, but alas she was finally able to go home. All Moca wanted was to kick off her shoes, eat the bread she had just brought from a nearby bakery and bury her tired body into Ran’s warm embrace. Moca smiled at the thought of her raven haired girlfriend blushing and complaining, even though her arms would noticeably tighten around Moca’s body, just as eager to feel her loved one’s warmth._

_ _

_Finally reaching the door of the apartment she shared with Ran, Moca began to dig through her bag, looking for her keys. As she felt her fingers enclose around the key, she froze._

_ _

_“I told you that my life is of no concern to you!”_

_ _

_Moca became rooted on the spot at the sound of Ran’s angry voice seeping out through the closed door. If it could be heard distinctly in the corridor, it must’ve meant that she was shouting quite loudly. The lack of a response suggested that she was on the phone, but the question was to who._

_ _

_“I don’t care if you’re my father or not, I don’t care if I’m supposed to inherit the school, I don’t even care about the stupid more than 100 year history the school has! My life is my own to live, and I choose what to do with it!”_

_ _

_Moca’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Over these past few years, the arguments between Ran and her father, though not entirely stopping, had significantly decreased in number. Afterall, Ran had a genuine passion and devotion to take over the flower arranging school, and having seen his daughter working so hard had made Mr Mitake very proud of his little girl. Moca even got to witness Ran’s hard work first hand every day, so what would lead to this argument?_

_ _

_“Screw your stupid tradition! So what if there’s no heir?! Let it just go to the branch family for all I care. But listen to me closely.”_

_ _

_Moca felt herself shiver at the danger and venom lacing Ran’s voice. That was no longer the voice of the girl she loved._

_ _

_“Don’t you ever, ever, dare to get in the way of my relationship again, you hear me? We’re done here.”_

_ _

_The silence that followed that sentence seemed to suggest that Ran had hung up, though Moca wasn’t sure seeing as her ears were ringing. She felt her blood freeze up, and the pounding of her heart rebervirated through her skull._

_ _

_Ran’s father had been talking about Ran’s marriage, Moca was sure of this now. It made sense, afterall. Ran had to marry and have a child, otherwise their family would have no heir to take over after Ran. Moca had never really thought about that; every day she was too caught up on the bliss that was to have her feelings for Ran returned. It was like a fairytale..._

_But the cold reality had now been splashed over her, and Moca felt like she was drowning in it._

_ _

_The two of them were still young, so the topic of marriage and children had never cropped up between them. They never even worried about their genders, they just naturally fell in love as they grew up, and when it felt right Ran had confessed; being together just felt right and natural, so why would Moca ever worry about anything else in their relationship after overcoming the friend barrier? But she was now cruelly reminded that the Mitake flower arranging school had been run by the same family for over a hundred years. For this to continue, a blood heir was necessary. But for that to happen, Ran would have to…_

_ _

_Moca swallowed thickly. She should’ve realised this day would come eventually. She scolded herself for having been so naive, to fool herself into thinking that her and Ran could remain together forever. They just couldn’t... and all because she couldn’t give Ran a child. Sure, there were ways for Ran to have a child of her own while not needing to be married to a man, but that would most likely be frowned upon in Ran’s traditional family._

_ _

_Moca was surprised at the stinging sensation in her eyes; quickly, she blinked away the tears beginning to form. She couldn’t stay out here forever, she reminded herself. Ran would be expecting her back any minute now, whether for better or for worse. But the thought of going in there and pretending everything was fine caused even further pain to seep in through the already present cracks in her chest._

_ _

_Taking a deep breath, Moca shakily reached for her key, and opened the door._

* * *

**【** **Present** **day 】**

At the Mitake household

Ran sighed as she leaned back on the sofa in her father’s house. It had been a tiring day for her, having to prepare so many things for later that day; if she hadn’t had the help of her other childhood friends she may never have- no, she would’ve never have got everything ready in time. Ran smiled slightly to herself, feeling grateful she had such good friends.

As her mind wandered, she recalled memories of their high school and junior days, of playing in the band. Afterglow had been miraculously lucky in being able to keep the band going even after their time in high school ended. Ran could clearly remember how hard each member worked to get into universities in the same city, just so they could remain together. Their plan had worked perfectly, and Afterglow was able to keep playing together for a few more years.

Of course, the breakup of Afterglow was inevitable after university, as they now had jobs to worry about, but every member was grateful for the extra time they had been able to make for themselves. They still kept in touch even after breaking up, though. In fact, they all lived within the same city, the one they had grown up in, and met up quite regularly still.

Caught up in her thoughts, Ran remembered why she even had such good friends in the first place. It always came back to her, huh?

Ran laughed a bit as she recalled a much younger Moca calling her over on a winter’s day at their local park, exchanging a mud bread for a flower. Ran had always been a lonely girl, not by choice, but rather because she didn’t know how to communicate with others. And then came Moca. Little Moca, who found a way to break into Ran’s shell and see her for who she really was. Even as they grew up, Moca remained an expert at reading Ran’s emotions; the pair didn’t even need words to communicate, their understanding of each other came as natural as air.

What would’ve Ran’s life have been like if she had never met Moca?

No, she hated thinking of such a horrible scenario.

But she really was grateful to Moca for everything she had done for her. Ran knew that she couldn’t usually express her gratitude and love for Moca as she should, and she hated herself for that.

Sometimes Ran found herself looking at Moca, and thoughts of how much Moca meant to her rang through her head, but as she opened her mouth to voice those thoughts she’d feel the familiar tightening of her throat and a crimson blush spreading across her cheeks like a wildfire, and so she’d keep those words to herself. It really wasn’t fair on Moca. And yes, Ran knew that Moca understood her well enough to not need her to actually voice those thoughts, but sometimes Ran just wanted to scream them at Moca and let her know how much she truly cared for her, to make Moca understand that Ran’s life was so bright and full of colour because of her, to let Moca know that-

“Is something wrong, Ran? You look deep in thought.”

Ran was pulled out of her thoughts by her father, who had just walked into the living room holding a tray with two teacups on it. He placed the teacups down before sitting across from Ran on an armchair.

“I’m quite alright, Father. Just thinking about something.”

Ran picked up her cup, holding onto it to feel its warmth, so as to settle down her nerves.

Ran’s father nodded. “Very well. I must say, however, it is quite a surprise to see you here today, after you asked me to cover your lessons today.”

“Yes, I know. I had something urgent I had to take care off today. But I wish to, no, I must speak to you about something important right now.”

“And what may that be?”

Ran took a sip of her tea, trying to buy some time before she had to speak. In that moment, she couldn’t help but recall a certain event a few years ago.

Shaking off her nervousness, Ran reached into her bag to look for a certain object, before turning to look at her father in the eyes.

“Father, do you recall what happened four years ago?”

* * *

**【 _Four_ _Years_ _Ago_ **】****

_“I’m home~” Moca winced at the slight crack in her voice as she attempted to speak as if she knew nothing of the conversation she had just overhead._

_ _

_There was a brief pause before she heard Ran reply._

_ _

_“Welcome back, Moca.”_

_ _

_Her voice sounded the same as usual, and to anyone else she would’ve seemed alright, but not to Moca; the silver haired guitarist could hear the miniature tremor in her voice._

_ _

_Moca took off her shoes, and left her bag in the same hallway, quickly moving further into their apartment, her eyes peeled for Ran. The vocalist was in the kitchen, taking out various ingredients, most likely about to begin cooking their evening meal._

_ _

_“Ohhh~ What a surprise this is! Moca-chan thought it was her turn to cook today.”_

_It was hard to plaster her usual smile across her face, and she was thankful Ran had her back to her, otherwise she would’ve noticed the fake smile right away._

_ _

_“Are you really complaining?”_

_ _

_“Nu-uhhhh. Getting to eat Ran’s delicious handmade food? Moca-chan can’t believe this blessing. Thank you Babanbo-sama~”_

_ _

_A sigh. “Baban-what?”_

_ _

_“Hmmm, it’s better if you don’t know, you’ll be safer that way ehehe.”_

_ _

_Moca made her way into the living room after receiving no reply; she idly tidied up the table in there, her mind wandering. The silence that had fallen in the apartment was unsettling, but she didn’t know how to break it. How could she joke around and act like her usual self when she knew the truth of the heavy cloud hanging over them?_

_ _

_After a few uncomfortable minutes, Moca heard light footsteps from behind. She jumped slightly when she felt warm arms wrapping around her waist, but felt herself leaning back into the familiar embrace._

_ _

_“Ran sure is bold tonight,” Moca teased, keeping her face out of sight so it wouldn’t betray her emotions._

_ _

_“Shut up,” Ran responded, with no real malice behind her words. Ran wordlessly buried her face into Moca’s collar, holding on a bit tighter._

_ _

_Moca tried to keep her act up, she really did, but she felt her throat tightening up, and the familiar sensation of tears accumulating in her eyes._

_ _

_If she spoke about what she had heard, would their peace be shattered?_

_ _

_What was she meant to say?_

_ _

_What was she meant to do?_

_ _

_Should she let Ran go?_

_ _

_…_

_ _

_Could she let Ran go?_

_ _

_“Moca.”_

_ _

_Moca was brought out of her thoughts by Ran._

_ _

_“Hmm?” She answered, not trusting her voice to remain steady if she tried to speak._

_ _

_“Moca...” This time, it sounded more like a sigh. It was almost as if Ran was seeking to confirm Moca’s presence._

_ _

_“I’m right here.” As expected, Moca’s voice broke as she tried to speak. She overlaid her hands over Ran’s._

_ _

_No, she couldn’t just pretend that everything was fine. Ran didn’t deserve that. This was something they had to face, no matter how painful it may be._

_ _

_“I heard you.” Was all Moca said._

_ _

_“What?” She felt Ran stiffen up a bit._

_ _

_“Earlier, on the phone. I heard you talk about... us. About marriage. About an heir.”_

_ _

_Ran didn’t reply, but Moca could feel how tensed up she had become._

_ _

_What felt like an eternity passed before Ran detached herself from Moca, turning back towards the kitchen._

_ _

_“So what? Surely you heard my reply. That’s all there is to it, end of the matter.”_

_ _

_“Ran, wait!” Moca quickly grabbed Ran’s hand, stopping her from walking away._

_ _

_“Please let me go. I have to cook dinner.”_

_ _

_“No. You can’t just run away from this. We have to talk about it.”_

_ _

_“What is there to talk about?” Ran turned around, her face one of anger. However, her ruby coloured eyes glistened with unshed tears. “I already said everything there was to say!”_

_ _

_Moca looked away from Ran’s burning gaze. “But Ran, your father has a point. I may have not heard him directly, but I understand what he meant. You need to... marry someone who can give you a child.”_

_ _

_“I don’t have to do anything of the sort! My life is my own! Or are you that keen to get rid of me?!”_

_ _

_Moca knew that Ran’s words weren’t meant to hurt her, she was just angry, but to be accused of such a thing was like a knife to the chest. She was so hurt by those words she was all but rendered speechless, her tearful eyes frozen in their gaze towards Ran._

_ _

_“Well Moca?! Are you that tired of me?! You don’t think I’m worth fighting for?! Or are you just a coward who doesn’t want to stick around when the going gets tough?! Telling me that I’m running away huh? Hypocrite. If you don’t love me, just say s-“_

_ _

_Ran was cut off from saying anything else. Shakily, she brought her hand up to her red cheek, the skin tingling painfully. Her eyes wide, she turned towards Moca, who was looking in shock at her own raised hand, seemingly surprised too that she had slapped Ran._

_ _

_“I-I...” Moca swallowed thickly, turning her face away, but Ran could tell that she was crying._

_ _

_“How could you say that?” Unlike Ran, Moca didn’t need to raise her voice or have an outburst to communicate her anger. Her quiet voice spoke volumes of the anger and pain she was feeling._

_ _

_Ran immediately regretted what she had said, and moved closer to Moca. “I’m so sorry Moca. I shouldn’t have gone that far. I...” Ran tears fell as she saw Moca’s shoulders shaking. Looking at the silver haired prankster, she was taken aback by how much more fragile and insecure Moca was at that moment; this was a side of her that only Ran got to see, and it reminded her of how precious she was._

_ _

_“I love Ran.”_

_ _

_Ran was surprised to hear Moca speak those words in such a serious tone. Moca was certainly vocal about her love for Ran. reminding her everyday, but this was always done in her usual teasing tone. To hear her declare those words in such a convicted tone showed Ran how serious Moca was about this situation._

_ _

_“Moca...”_

_ _

_“I love Ran, but... that may no longer be enough. We’re growing up, Ran. There’s a scary world out there that is knocking at our door, and it refuses to wait. And in such a grey world, our relationship can’t... I’m just not enough, Ran.”_

_ _

_“No!” Although her voice was still loud, it was less angry. She reached out to Moca’s shoulders, spinning the guitarist around to face her. She was not surprised to see the tears flowing down Moca’s face, much like her own. “Moca is more than enough! Moca is all I need!”_

_ _

_Moca shook her head, stubbornly refusing to meet Ran’s eyes. “I always want what’s best for Ran, so I tried to reach out to you when we were younger. When you were at a standstill, I pushed you forward. When you got so strong you no longer needed pushing, I chased after your back.”_

_ _

_Ran was rendered speechless by Moca’s heartfelt words. It was highly unusual for Moca to express her true feelings, choosing to hide behind her teasing remarks and her wide smirk._

_ _

_“But Ran.” Now Moca looked up, sea colored eyes meeting ruby coloured eyes. “It’s now time to let you go, right? Moca-chan wanted to keep you all to herself forever, but..” Moca gave a pained laugh, no real joy hiding beneath the lifeless sound._

_ _

_“Moca.” Finally Ran snapped out of her trance, placing her hands on Moca’s face to make sure the guitarist was looking at her. “If what you said is true, then I’m angry.”_

_ _

_Moca blinked in surprise, taken aback by Ran’s words. “Angry?”_

_ _

_Ran nodded. Regardless of what her words were, she was looking at Moca tenderly, nothing but love and sadness in her eyes. “You did all of that for me , and I appreciate it. I appreciate you. But I don’t just want a support pillar. I want you to walk by my side, as my equal in life. I want the real Aoba Moca to always be next to me.”_

_ _

_If Moca had been surprised before, she was astounded now. Ran’s words sounded like a marriage proposal, but…_

_ _

_“But Ran... your house-“_

_ _

_“No. I will not let you use that as an excuse. Moca, answer me now, and anwser me truthfully. Do you love me?”_

_ _

_Faced with Ran’s warm and loving eyes, Moca felt all of her walls crumbling to dust. She nodded, slow at first, but then more desperately, as if her life depended on it. “Yes. Yes! I love Ran so much! So, so much...”_

_ _

_Ran smiled, placing her forehead against Moca’s, her eyes never moving away. “And I love you. So that’s all that matters. Forget my house, my family and even my name. I, Ran, love you Moca. And I promise to never leave your side.”_

_ _

_Unable to speak due to her choked up throat, Moca intensely nodded, hugging Ran with enough force to break a few bones. Uncaring of this, Ran also wrapped her arms around Moca, holding on just as strongly._

_ _

_There was still a lot of uncertainty of course. Ran’s father would not give up on the issue easily, and the future of the Mitake Flower Arranging School would be put in jeopardy._

_However, as Moca buried her face into Ran’s neck, breathing in the scent of the one she loved, the warmth wrapping itself around her, she knew one thing was certain._

_Whatever the future brought, they’d face it together._

* * *

**【** **Present** **day 】**

At Moca’s and Ran’s house

“Mhhh.” Moca blinked a couple of times, her eyes blurry. She felt her neck screaming in pain as she lifted her head up. She took note that she had fallen asleep at her desk, her laptop lying open in front of her, unfinished work staring back at her.

“Urg, how much fun.” Moca closed the laptop, proceeding to then stand up and stretch her tired muscles.

Moca reached to grab her phone in order to check the time, but as she unlocked the screen she saw a new message that had just arrived a minute ago.

『 From: My precious Ran-pan <3

Moca, be ready in 30 minutes, I’m taking you out somewhere. Also, put on the outfit I left in the brown cover inside our wardrobe. 』

Moca blinked in surprise, before smiling widely. Ran had made plans afterall!

Feeling extremely happy, Moca rushed up the stairs to their bedroom. With not a minute to spare, she eagerly looked inside the wardrobe, finding said cover slip. She was left in further surprise, though, by its contents.

It was a dress.

A fairly elegant, beautiful dress that was a deep blue-green, much like the colour of the ocean.

Nonetheless, it was a dress.

Moca sighed, running her fingers through the silky fabric. It really was a beautiful dress, it was fairly simple, and long enough to reach her ankles. But would she even look good in such a... feminine dress?

Shaking these thoughts aside, Moca decided to just roll with it. She really had no time to stand around. Plus, she figured that if Ran was willing to spend a considerable chunk of money to get Moca this gift, she couldn’t very well just not wear it, right?

Though, after putting on the dress and doing her hair, she had to admit she looked fairly good. The dress, while not tight fitting, hugged the right parts of her body, and the colour matched Moca’s eyes to a tea. Alongside her hair being loose and wavy, Moca felt pretty and feminine.

She was pulled out those thoughts by the doorbell ringing. Giggling over how caught up she had been at staring at herself in the mirror, she quickly rushed downstairs. Once she was by the front door, she put on the matching shoes that accompanied the dress, before opening the door.

“Huh?” Moca tilted her head in confusion, as there was no one standing there. She stepped out slightly, looking around for whoever rang the bell.

That’s when everything went black.

Gasping, Moca flung her arms out desperately as someone covered her eyes. Just as she was preparing to scream for help, she heard a very familiar voice.

“Calm down, it’s just me.”

That voice...

“Ran?” Although her vision was still obscured, Moca tried to tilt her head towards the source of Ran’s voice.

“Yes. Now, please stop moving around so much, otherwise it’s going to be difficult to get this on.”

“Get what- ahh!” Moca felt her eyes instinctively close as a flash of light greeted her, before she was once again met by darkness. Reaching up, Moca felt some sort of fabric now covering her yes instead.

“A blindfold? Wow Ran, what intentions do you have with the pure maiden Moca-chan?”

“Shut up!”

Moca smiled to herself. She didn’t need to look at Ran to know that the vocalist was blushing.

“Anyway, let’s get going.”

Moca felt herself being guided forward by Ran. Although this situation was bizarre, even by her standards, she didn’t resist. She trusted Ran wholeheartedly.

Moca felt herself being sat down somewhere, before hearing the quiet sound of an engine running, which made her think she was in a car. There was no chatter between the two as the car moved off, and it stayed this way until she felt the car stop after a few minutes.

“We’re here. Come on.”

Moca had a lot of questions, such as where ‘here’ was, but she knew that must have her reasons for being so secretive about this, so she just kept silent as Ran guided her out of the car.

After a while of walking in silence, and of being in what Moca assumed had been elevator, Moca felt Ran stop.

“Moca, be careful here, there’s some steps we have to climb. Just hold onto my hand and walk slowly, go it?”

“Ok~”

Slowly, the pair made their way up the stairs, Moca also holding onto her dress so as to not trip over it. As they progressed up the stairs, Moca felt a sense of nostalgia wash over her; something about the metallic sound of their footsteps on those steps was familiar to her, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on why that was so.

“We’re here.”

Moca heard Ran’s voice, before an even more familiar metallic creak reached her ears. Being guided a few more steps forward, she was made to stand there as she felt Ran’s fingers finally take off the blindfold around her eyes.

Moca blinked slowly, the brightness being too much for her so soon. After she was accustomed to the light, she took in her surroundings.

And she gasped.

Ran had brought Moca to their beloved rooftop of Haneoka’s Girls’ High School, and in front of them lay a table covered in a white cloth. On top of the elegant table were burning candles and a selection of beautiful flowers; Moca could spot some orchids among the flowers. Then, across from each other, two plates and some cutlery were neatly laid out, ready to be used.

“What...?”

Moca didn’t know what on Earth was happening, so she turned towards Ran, looking for answers... and was yet again blown away.

Ran was dressed in a tight fitting red dress that reached to her ankles, and which had a slight partition by her left leg, making her legs visible. Moca eyes froze as she took in how beautiful Ran looked, and any words she had in mind vanished.

Ran merely just smiled, a small blush adorning her cheeks. “I had the girls help me set this up. You have no idea how hard it was to get permission to use the rooftop.”

Despite her calm words, Moca could see her fiddling with her fingers, a sign that she was nervous. But after taking a deep breath, Ran reached for Moca’s hands, giving her a beautiful and uncharacteristic smile.

“Happy Birthday, Moca.”

Moca couldn’t find the right words to express her gratitude, so she laughed in pure happiness, tears of emotion falling from her eyes.

Even though she was overwhelmed by the situation, Moca wholeheartedly enjoyed the meal they had. She felt warm and loved as the two ate and talked for seemingly hours. She suspected that Himari, Tomoe and Tsugumi were also behind the magical appearance of their courses, if the giggling when Ran walked over to the door to collect the food was anything to go by.

Still, the two enjoyed a tranquil meal, and as they did Moca thought this was the most peaceful she had ever felt in her life thus far.

“Ahh, look Moca.”

After finishing their desserts, Ran pointed towards the sky; it was a beautiful sight. The scarlet sky of the sunset was starting to blend into the dark purple of the night. Wordlessly, the two girls went to stand by the handrail, admiring the breathtaking scenery in front of them. Standing there, bathed in the warm afterglow of the sunset, with Ran by her side, Moca truly felt undiluted bliss.

Memories of junior and high school washed over Moca, of happy and sad times they had shared on this familiar rooftop, watching this beautiful scenery. She recalled the silent wishes she had made in her heart to be able to remain by Ran’s side forever, and standing here now she could barely believe how far that wish had come.

“Moca?”

Said girl was pushed out of her thoughts by Ran’s voice. She smirked slightly when she saw Ran fidgeting nervously again.

“What is it?”

Ran took a very deep breath, before taking Moca’s hand in her own.

“Moca, I’ve known you for almost my entire life. You’ve supported me through the good times and the bad times, and no matter what happened you stuck by me. Words cannot properly express how grateful I am.”

“Ran...” Moca felt her eyes tearing up again, feeling overcome with emotion by Ran’s words.

“I know I’m not good at expressing how much you mean to me, but please know... please know that I love you with all my heart. I want to remain with you forever. I-“ Ran was cut off from speaking by the tightening of her throat.

Moca squeezed her hand, offering her a tearful smile, but as she was about to return Ran’s words, Ran found her voice.

“I have another gift for you.”

“Aww, Moca-chan sure is getting spoiled today~” Moca answered with a wavering voice.

Ran merely nodded, taking another deep breath. “Moca means everything to me, so I want us to stay like this forever, with you by my side. So... so I want to give Moca my life!”

Moca blinked in shock as a crimson coloured Ran shouted those words, but she was taken even more aback when Ran presented her with a small box. Inside it Moca saw two beautiful rings glistening in the warm afterglow, one a deep blue and the other a sparkling red.

Feeling her body freeze over with shock, Moca brought up her hands to her mouth, wondering if she was still asleep.

“I’ve talked things through with my father, and he understands that I want to be with you, so... I want to be with you forever Moca. Will you marry me?”

A million thoughts raced past Moca’s mind, ranging from worries about Ran’s family to thinking about how cute Ran looked so flustered and nervous. But one thought rang clearest in her foggy mind, washing over her entire body and setting her alight.

‘I love her so much.’

Wordlessly, Moca threw herself at Ran, which took the latter by surprise if the scream she let out was anything to go by. The two lost balance, tumbling to the ground, Moca’s hands cushioning Ran’s head from the concrete below. Tearfully, Moca laughed, burying her face into Ran’s collarbone.

“Moca?” Ran called, her voice still wavering from nerves.

“Silly Ran, you should know my answer already.” And with that Moca brought their faces closer together, kissing Ran happily. The latter responded after a few seconds, matching Moca’s forcefulness, wanting to also express her love.

As the two eventually broke for air, Moca let out a happy giggle. “Of course I’ll marry you Ran.”

Ran smiled in relief, before she began to sob from the many emotions she was feeling; Moca silently held her, gently stroking her hair.

After Ran had calmed down considerably, she reached towards where the box lay. Moca sat up, allowing Ran to also sit up and face her. Ran then took out the red ring, reaching for Moca’s hand and gently sliding it on her ring finger. Moca followed suit, placing the blue ring on Ran’s ring finger too.

The two girls smiled at each other, looking at the glistening rings on their hands, while their tears continued to glisten in the warm light.

“I love you Moca.”

Moca looked up, and gave Ran a dazzling smile.

“I love you too, Ran.”

The two hugged again, and as evening turned to night, their two hearts sang as one, making a silent promise to always remain together…

Same as always.

* * *

_I realized it’s like usual_  
_Your smile beside me_  
_You pulled my hand_  
_Exposing my lack of self-reliance and weakness_  
_You wrap my back kindly_  
_I believe our thread of bond is strongly firmed_

_..._

_I want to give my real voice_  
_The words to you, honestly_

_..._

_I want to hear,_  
_“Thank you”_

**True Color**

**Author's Note:**

> An that’s the fic done! 
> 
> I am so interested in exploring the relationship between Moca and Ran when it comes to Ran’s household. I can see the Mitake household being a barrier in their relationship, and the possibilities of how to write such a story are endless! I can also see Moca being willing to walk away if it meant ensuring Ran’s happiness and future, she’d be the type to self-sacrifice when it comes to Ran. I hope to continue to explore these themes later in the future, but for now let’s have this story end on a good note! 
> 
> Anyway, let me wish the adorable Moca-chan a very happy birthday!! 
> 
> Let’s eat lots of melon buns and other bready nice treats in her honour!
> 
> Alright, that’s all for today! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
